


Midnight Snack

by onewomanshow



Series: By Kismet or Happenstance [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dadko, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Momtara, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parents to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewomanshow/pseuds/onewomanshow
Summary: Being pregnant during a Fire Nation summer isn't easy but at least Katara has a doting husband to help her through it, even if it means waking up in the middle of the night for a trip to the kitchen.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: By Kismet or Happenstance [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: zutara (ATLA)





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but shameless fluff. This is a companion piece/mini sequel to my "Hold Me by the Heart" story. Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Language

Katara tossed and turned in her sleep. Being pregnant during a Fire Nation summer was not for the faint of heart and she wondered how they did it. The fans did absolutely nothing to soothe her because it was just swirling warm air around and it didn’t help that her husband was practically a walking furnace who just had to be holding onto her in some way in order to fall asleep.

She sat up and practically yanked the covers off of her, sighing at the instant relief from the cool air that was seeping through the cracked door of the veranda. “Okay, okay, little one. I’m up. Sheesh.” She rubbed her stomach and smiled as she felt the little movements. “Yeah, I thought the moon peach pie the chef made for dessert tonight was really good too. And we are kind of hungry, I could go for another slice.” Then she shook her head. “But how am I going to get out of here without disturbing your dad?”

In preparation for the birth of their baby, Zuko took it upon himself to work even longer days to ensure everything that could be completed before her due date, was. He was determined to be a hands-on father and didn’t want to miss any special moments from the first poopy diaper to the first night in the nursery to the first month (or two if he could convince Katara to let him neglect his Fire Lord duties for that long) home, lack of sleep included, which meant early mornings (rising with the sun and all that) and even later nights.

“He’s very protective, and even more now that I’m pregnant with you. He barely lets me out of his sight. Plus, he really does need to sleep. He doesn’t have the luxury of being able to nap all day like I do. Not that you let me get comfortable for too long.”

A strong kick landed directly on her hand. “Okay, I get it. I’m going. But if he catches me, I’m blaming you.”

She gently maneuvered her legs from where they were entangled with his and he stirred – but didn’t wake up. She tried to push herself up out of bed and inwardly groaned, looking down at her stomach. It was so hard to do the simplest of movements now – everything was a workout. “Hey, if I’m going to do this, you have to work with me here.” Almost as if their child heard her request, gravity seemed to comply, and she was able to get up.

Shuffling her feet across the floor, she grabbed her robe from where it was laying across the chaise in the corner, loosely tied it around her frame, and began to make her way to the door. She was just about to open it when she heard Zuko stir in his sleep.

 _Shit._ She was caught.

“What are you doing?” Zuko’s gruff, husky voice laced with sleep called out to her.

She sighed and turned around. “We want another slice of pie, Zuko. Is that so wrong?”

He sat up and swung his legs out of the bed, then opened his arms out to her. She made her way over to him, albeit slower than her usual pace, and he put one of his hands on her stomach. He smiled, feeling the little movements that meant their child was awake.

“Why didn’t you wake me? You know I would get it for you.”

“I was trying not to. You need to sleep.”

“And so do you.” He offered.

Katara whined. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to do that in this heat? I feel like I’m melting.”

He placed a kiss on her forehead. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I wish I could make this easier for you.” Then he leaned down and spoke directly to her stomach. “Be nice to your mother, little one.”

She giggled, unable to hide her grin. “A slice of pie would make me, _us_ , feel better.”

Zuko rolled his eyes, chuckling. “Alright, fine, but these middle of the night cravings of yours are getting out of hand.”

“Hey!” She shrieked, pushing him in the shoulder. 

He gasped in mock shock. “Is that any way to treat the father of your child?” He asked quizzically, quirking an eyebrow.

Katara pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. She hated it, but Zuko loved the weight gain in her face, he thought it was adorable and made her full lips even fuller. He reached out, cupped her face with his hands, and placed a kiss on them gently. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too. Now feed me.”

Instinctively, he let Katara lean on him, knowing the headstrong waterbender was too stubborn to admit that she was more and more off-balance with each passing day as they tiptoed through the palace – Katara giggling the entire time with Zuko having to shush her as to not wake the palace’s other occupants. Upon her release from the mental institution, Azula moved back in and together, they found their mother and her new family who became a part of their family.

Zuko granted full rights to his half-sister much to his council’s chagrin but they quickly got over it.

Even more family and friends were expected to arrive in preparation for their child’s birth. Katara was eager to have her grandmother and father there to help them for the first few weeks or so and while it was customary that labor was women’s work, which meant only Katara, her attendant, the midwife, and Gran-Gran were supposed to be in the birthing room, Zuko was adamant about being there to hold her hand, get her more ice, and provide whatever support she needed while she gave life to his firstborn.

“You know, I requested that the chef make moon peach pie for dessert, by the way.” Zuko finally spoke after a while. “I know early labor can bring some mild contractions along with other aches and I read somewhere in a book in the library that peaches help relieve the pain a bit."

Katara smiles. She had been feeling some minor discomfort lately - it was really nothing to be concerned about, early labor was a natural and normal process, but it had Zuko on edge and because he was freaking out, everyone else was on alert. "I guess I should thank you for that.”

"You're welcome." 

The two nod at the guards stationed outside the door to the kitchen as they open it for them – after multiple assassination attempts, security was increased at the palace and there wasn’t a corner or crevice that wasn’t guarded 24 hours a day.

Katara sits on one of the cushioned seats as Zuko busies himself making their plates. 10 years ago, she never imagined that she would be married to the Fire Lord, a powerful bender and leader in his own right, let alone that it would be a regular occurrence where he’s serving her food. The palace staff was always getting on her for doing things that were deemed beneath her and she knew he got his fair share of the same lecture. 

“I’m just worried about you, you know.” He pauses then and looks over his shoulder at his wife. “I know I can be overbearing sometimes.” He offers apologetically and Katara groans. 

“I know. I’m sorry for being so, I don’t know _…bitchy,_ about it.”

Zuko chuckles. “Believe me, you still haven’t topped all of the attitude you were giving me when we were kids. I just hope our kid doesn’t inherit it or I’m in trouble.”

He sits a plate down before taking the empty seat next to her.

“Zuko, this serving is huge. Are you trying to call me fat?!”

He rolls his eyes. “No, Kat. This is for both of us. We can share it. I’ve seen some of the young couples do it during our walks downtown.”

She picks up her chopsticks and raises an eyebrow at him, a sly smile of her face. “Oh, so now we’re old?”

Zuko shakes his head. “Definitely not as young as we used to be. We’re about to be parents.”

Katara takes a bite and lets out a soft moan, relishing at the taste. “Tell me about it.” She pauses then, weighing her words carefully. “Remember how scared you were when I told you?”

He laughs, taking a bite as well. “I don’t think I slept at all during the entire first trimester.”

When he wasn't waking up to the sound of Katara vomiting, he was lying awake with a million thoughts running through his head about the impending birth and his transition to fatherhood. 

Now, he was trying to cherish and savor these last few full nights of sleep, knowing that they would soon be nothing but a fond memory. 

“Heh, neither did I. Why do they call it morning sickness again if it lasts all day?”

“Yeah, that was rough. I hated seeing you like that. I felt so helpless." He pauses briefly, smiling softly. "But then we felt her move for the first time…”

Katara resists the urge to correct him. He was so sure they were having a girl and the more he talked about it, the more she hoped he was right. 

“And suddenly, it was worth it.” Katara smiles and looks down at her stomach, placing a hand on it. “You hear that, little one? I’ve never been so sick in my life, but I still can’t wait to meet you.” Zuko follows, placing his hand on top of hers and looking at her fondly.

“Neither can I.”


End file.
